Transported to ygo world
by Dart1125
Summary: When Chris and Tony are transported to the ygo world and they have no cards, how will they ever survive?
1. Chapter 1 transportation

Chapter 1: Transportation  
Chris: Yo what up Tony?  
Tony: I just bought this cool replica of the millennium puzzle.  
Chris: how much this time?  
Tony: $780.  
Chris: HOLY SHIT U GOT RIPPED THE FUCK OFF. U DUMB ASS.  
Tony: come on let me borrow the money.  
Chris: Im only 14, where am I gonna get that much money from?  
Tony: Please come on. Ill get u a date with my sister.  
Chris: For a date with Kelly ill do anything. Meet me here in 3 hours.  
Tony: thanks man.  
Chris looks for a way to make money then he sees an old lady.  
Chris: hmm {old lady + big ass purse=$$$$$$$$$$$$}.  
Chris: excuse me miss you dropped this.  
Old Lady: O thank you young man.  
Chris grabs her and beats the shit out of her.  
Chris: hmm.. Lets see, $1020 more than enough.  
In 3 hours time.  
Chris: yo Tony over here.  
Tony: oh my fuckin god where did u get all this money?!?!?!?!  
Chris: lets just say an old lady gave it to me for free.  
Tony: Cool.  
Chris: I don't know why you like all this yugioh crap anyway.  
Tony: because its cool.  
Chris: whatever. You better pay me back though.  
Tony: don't worry you're my best friend. Ill pay u back.  
Chris: All right then. So what do you want to do?  
Tony: lets look at my deck again.  
Chris: Why?? Yugioh fuckin sucks.  
Tony: Hey who's that?  
Chris: Huh? HOLY SHIT RUN IT'S THE OLD LADY, WITH POLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tony: huh?  
Chris: Lets go come on!!!!  
Tony: ummm OK.  
Chris: Quick into this alleyway!  
Tony: nice move Einstein, we're trapped. No way we can get through this  
brick wall.  
Chris: Why is that fake millennium puzzle putting itself around my neck?  
Tony: It's glowing!!  
Chris: This is getting freaky!!  
Tony and Chris: AAHHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ill write more soon, it wont always be that short 


	2. chapter 2 no cards

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and shit like that.  
Chapter 2: No Cards.......  
Chris: Where am I and what happened? The last thing that I remember was ..  
the old lady and the police and the fake millennium puzzle thing glowing  
and stuff. Oh yea, what happened to Tony and, huh what's this?  
Chris looked at the strange object around his neck  
Chris: What the hell it's the millennium puzzle! Now this is really weird.  
???????: HELP!!!!!!! PLEASE ANYONE!!  
A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, a red shirt, blue jeans and a strange  
necklace around her neck jumped out followed by a guy with blue hair, a  
mushroom head, had a stupid voice and a red glove with about seven stars on  
it.  
Chris: hey what's going on here?  
???????: Please help me he is trying to steal all of my cards.  
Chris: Cards?? Oh well ill ask questions later. I wont let anyone hurt a  
girl!!!!  
Chris goes and grabs the mysterious guy.  
Chris: What's your name punk????  
Mystery guy: Weevil Underwood and you better let go of me because I hold  
the almighty perfectly ultimate great moth card.  
Chris: ummmm so who gives a shit I can still knock you out dumb ass.  
Weevil: you better not.  
Chris: I've had enough of this big mouth asshole. Here we go..  
Weevil: NO please no im sorry and I wont do it again I promise.  
Chris: hmmmm, well fine.  
Chris drops Weevil  
Weevil: here take them, take them!!!  
Weevil takes of one glove with seven stars and pulls out one from his  
pocket with one star then he runs away.  
Chris: So what's your name?  
???????: Amy.  
Chris: so are you all right Amy?  
Amy: yea and I didn't need your help.  
Chris: If you didn't realize it, I just helped you. So do you know where we  
are?  
Amy: We? So you don't come from this world either?  
Chris: World? Where are we?  
Amy: We are in the Yugioh world.  
Chris: Yugioh? That stupid shit on T.V.?  
Amy: Stupid shit? I would think that you liked it considering the  
millennium puzzle around your neck.  
Chris: No, my friend bought it and it just put itself around my neck and  
started glowing and transported both of us here. Oh man, Tony!!!  
Amy: Tony?  
Chris: Tony, my friend, he was transported here with me. So, I don't know  
much about this Yugioh shit can you explain it to me?  
Amy: Hold on, did you say that you were transported by the millennium  
puzzle?  
Chris: Yea  
Amy: Weird. The millennium necklace that I got for my birthday transported  
me here. Mine also started shining, just like yours. Anyways......  
Amy explained everything to Chris  
Amy: So lets take these dueling gloves and go find your friend and a way to  
get out of here.  
Chris: Oh so now we're friends huh?  
Amy: I can't go around like this, what if more people like weevil come  
after me? Huh? Yea that's what I thought.  
Chris: Ok then we have two dueling gloves one with seven star chips and one  
with one, so you get four and I get four.  
Amy: Lets go then.  
Chris: Hold on I don't have any cards to duel with!!!  
Amy: just great  
Chris: Hold on I hear someone coming! Hide now!  
Amy: ok ok im going.  
Chris see a duelist walk by and steals his cards.  
Amy: I can't believe that you just did that  
Chris: lets see these cards they sorta suck  
Amy: Here are some good and rare cards.  
Chris: thanks.  
Amy: No problem you helped me and ill help you. Just remember that you  
shouldn't use them too much like that blue eyes I gave u and the dark  
magician. Kaiba has the only 3 blue eyes in the YGO world so be careful, if  
you use them, then you'll draw attention to us so don't use them a whole  
lot. Oh and read over this.  
Amy handed Chris the Official YGO Trading Card Game Handbook.  
Chris: All right then lets go. 


	3. Chapter 3 First Duel

Authors Note: This is the first duel so I will be using the rules from the show because it seems too make sense since they are in the Yugioh World and they don't play with real rules. If you guys don't like it, tell me and ill make a twist to it.  
  
Chapter 3: First Duel  
  
*Chris and Amy were somewhat lost in the forest. Chris wasn't paying too much attention, his face glued to the Official YGO Trading card game handbook. When Amy told Chris you had to know how to play the game to survive, she certainly did not expect him to take it THIS seriously. *  
  
Amy: Hello!!!! You do realize that we are lost in this HUGE maze of Trees!!  
  
Chris: Yea, Yea hold on let me get this straight, you have to sacrifice weak monster to summon stronger monsters?  
  
Amy: Oh yea we are in the yugioh world where those rules are only in the battle city tournament, not in duelist kingdom.  
  
Chris: I don't understand one fuckin word you just said, just give me an answer YES or NO?  
  
Amy: NO, you don't ok!!  
  
Chris: You don't have to yell.  
  
Amy: ME??? I was the one yelling? I don't seem to remember it like that! You were the one yelling!  
  
Chris: I don't think so! You cant out yell me!!!!  
  
Amy: OH YES I CAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris: ok you win!!! You have a really big mouth you know.  
  
Amy: WHAT HOW DARE YOU!!!!  
  
*Slaps Chris across the face* Chris: Owww, that hurt....  
  
Amy: Well you deserved it!  
  
Chris: Note to self: NEVER GET ON AMY'S BAD SIDE.  
  
Amy: Hello!!! We still are lost you know!!!  
  
Chris: Why are you so pissed off?  
  
Amy: Grrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Chris: ummm never mind...  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Amy: WHERE IS THE EXIT!?  
  
*SWITCH: TONY*  
  
Tony: Where am I? Who are you?  
  
????????: Maxamillion Pegasus  
  
Tony: Where am I?  
  
Pegasus: In my castle, on the island where the duelist kingdom tournament is being held.  
  
Tony: Duelist kingdom?? You mean like the one in the Yugioh show?  
  
Pegasus: Hah hah hah yes my boy precisely.  
  
Tony: How could you know that? You're supposed to be a part of the show.  
  
Pegasus: Well, I cannot tell you that at this very moment. There is more to this than you could ever comprehend.  
  
Tony: Ok, this is really weird. The last thing that I remember is the millennium puzzle shining and Chris and I passing out. Oh no Chris!!  
  
Pegasus: Don't worry he is on this island. Don't you feel angry Tony?  
  
Tony: How did you know my name? And why would I be angry?  
  
Pegasus: I see all, I know all and you should be angry Tony. That was your millennium puzzle first but it has come to choose him. You were not good enough for it!  
  
Tony: Yeah that was my millennium puzzle and I am good enough!! Its not fair he always gets everything!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: YES!! Feel the rage all the anger that you have kept locked up for so long!! Harness it and only then will you be able to wield a millennium item!!!!!!!!  
  
Tony: I hate him.  
  
*Tony starts to glow a bright red and we see the millennium symbol appear on his forehead. *  
  
*SWITCH: CHRIS*  
  
Chris: GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!! Man I'm so tired of walking.. my legs feel like shit.  
  
Amy: Get used to it we wont be getting out of here very soon.  
  
Chris: Hey look who's that?  
  
Amy: I dunno but maybe they have water!!  
  
Chris: Hey hey you!!  
  
??????????: Hey who are you?  
  
Chris: Who are you?  
  
??????????: Joey Wheeler how bout you?  
  
Chris: This is Chris and this is Amy.  
  
Joey: WHOA you have a puzzley thing like yugi!!!  
  
Chris: What are you talking about?  
  
Joey: Watch this, Hey Guys over here!!  
  
*Three people run over to Joey, all normal except for this one boy with spikey hair in all directions each section of the hair looks a different color with A MILLENNIUM PUZZLE AROUND HIS NECK!!!!!!! *  
  
Chris: What the hell he has a millennium puzzle too!!!!  
  
Yugi: This is weird.. Hey spirit guy whats going on??? Why does he have a millennium puzzle also? Spirit Guy: I don't really know yugi!! Lets ask him.  
  
Yugi: Where did you get your millennium puzzle?  
  
Chris: ummm. I found it somewhere. Yeah that's it I found it!!  
  
Yugi: Hey spirit guy I think that we should take them with us. The one in the black shirt seems to be hiding something. And the one with the red shirt has a strange necklace with the same sign as the millennium puzzle.  
  
Chris: So who are you guys?  
  
?????????: I'm Tristan Taylor  
  
?????????: I'm Tea Gardner.  
  
Yugi: I'm Yugi Mouto. Hey we think that you guys should come with us you know the more the merrier, right guys?  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: umm yeah that's right.  
  
Chris: Ok we'll go.  
  
Amy: HOLD ON!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT WITHOUT ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris: you don't wanna go?  
  
Amy: no I wanna go but.  
  
Chris: I get it.  
  
Yugi: She scares me.  
  
Tristan: Hey there Amy I'm tristan and ill be glad to show you around. See I taught everyone here how to duel. Don't worry I won't let anyone get to you.  
  
Amy: *Laughs *. Oh is that so?  
  
Chris: YO TRISBITCH LAY OFF!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: What are you gonna do about it?  
  
Chris: Grrr don't you ever talk to Amy like that again!!!!  
  
Tristan: What are you going to do about it? Oh I get it you like her. Well no girl can resist the Trisman!!!  
  
Chris: Shut up!!!!!  
  
*Chris tackles down Tristan and they start fighting each other. *  
  
Yugi: Ok Ok break it up.  
  
*Joey and Amy break up the fight. *  
  
Amy: Stop it you two!!  
  
*They let go of each other *  
  
Chris: You don't realize how lucky you are.  
  
Tristan: I'd say the same to you.  
  
Amy: So do any of you know where the exit is?  
  
Tristan: I do!!  
  
Chris: He is really pissing me off!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Come on ill show you guys the way out.  
  
Chris: At least some ones mature enough to show us out of here.  
  
Tristan: Hey!!! I am plenty mature!!!!!!!  
  
Chris: Keep telling yourself that.  
  
Tristan: WHAT!! That's it.  
  
*Tristan tackles Chris *  
  
*Amy Grabs Chris by the ear while Tea does the same to Tristan *  
  
Chris and Tristan: Oww Oww Oww that really hurts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Come on you two lets go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chris: FINALLY, we are out of that forest!!!  
  
Amy: NO MORE TREES YAY!!!  
  
Tristan: I'm glad I made you happy.  
  
Chris: I am gonna kick his ass so bad.  
  
Tristan: Wanna say that to my face?  
  
Chris: Fine Trisbitch. I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Tristan: Lets go!!  
  
*Fight (again) *  
  
*Amy Grabs Chris by the ear while Tea does the same to Tristan again *  
  
Chris: I'm warning you Trisbitch! Don't fuck with me!!!  
  
Tristan: Next time we fight Ill beat you. I won't stop next time.  
  
Chris: We'll see about that.  
  
????????: HEY!!!  
  
Chris: Who are you?  
  
Rex Raptor: The dino duelist. I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Chris: Me?  
  
Rex Raptor: Of course. I would challenge Wheeler since he beat Mai but you look like more of an amateur than him!!!  
  
Chris: What!!! Fine lets go. ************************************************************************  
  
Wow Chris and tristan have a lot of issues to settle and whats going on with Tony? ill tell you one thing, in the next chapter he'll have a millennium item of his own! Yep its true! O yea PEGASUS IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And why does chris care so much about amy? Hmm I wonder... O well. Remember to Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Eyes Black Dragon…wow...

Disclaimer: DUDE I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OK DAMMIT!  
  
PEGASUS IS EVIL!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH...anyways getting back to the story... Btw sorry about the long wait it's just that a lot of things have been happening ok.  
  
Chapter 4: The Red Eyes Black Dragon...wow so powerful  
  
Rex: So are you just going to stand there with that stupid look on your face or are we going to duel?  
  
Chris: Yea lets go!  
  
Amy: Oh god just go Chris we have to find this Tony person so MOVE YOUR ASS!!!!  
  
Chris: Ok ok calm down god dammit.  
  
Rex: 2 star chips!  
  
Chris: Fine with me!  
  
*Chris and Rex start the duel*  
  
Chris: 2000 Rex: 2000  
  
Rex: Ok ill go first!  
  
Chris: Whatever you say dude  
  
Rex: First I play Giant soldier of stone in defense mode and lay one card face down.  
  
Amy: He doesn't have the same card he does in the show... I guess that me and Chris being here has something to do with that...  
  
Yugi: Show? What show?  
  
Amy: Umm no show I just like to talk to myself... Girl talk with myself ok  
  
Yugi: Oh ok... girls I'll never understand them...  
  
Chris: Ha that's your move? Ok then I'll draw and... (Lets see what I have)  
  
*Chris's hand: Dark hole, The unfriendly Amazon, Waboku, Giant soldier of stone, The emperor's holiday and Nobleman of crossout.  
  
Chris: Hmm, Ok I play Dark hole to destroy your giant soldier of stone and then I'll play my own giant soldier of stone and I'll use it to attack directly...  
  
Amy: CHRIS YOU CAN'T ATTACK DIRECTLY THAT DOESN'T WORK UNTIL BATTLE CITY!!!!!!!  
  
Chris: Oh, in that case I'll end my turn.  
  
Joey and Yugi: Direct attack? What's that?  
  
Amy: Oh nothing just something Chris and me play.  
  
Rex: Ok my turn now! I'll play La Jinn the mystical genie of the lamp and have him attack your soldier!  
  
Chris: 1500 Rex: 2000  
  
Chris: Ok I'll draw...(Ok I got an Ekibyo Drakmord card!) Now I'll play The Unfriendly Amazon and have it attack your La Jinn!  
  
Rex: Not so fast! I activate my face down card Mirror Force! Your Unfriendly Amazon is destroyed now!  
  
Chris: Damn!  
  
Rex: My turn! I'll play Melchid the 4 faced beast in attack mode and end my turn.  
  
*Chris draws*  
  
Chris: (Ok pot of greed) I play pot of greed! (I got Infinite cards and Lady Assailant of flames!) I'll play Lady Assailant of flames in defense mode and activate its special effect! I'll remove 3 cards from my deck to inflict 800 points of damage to you!  
  
Chris: 1500 Rex: 1200  
  
Rex: No damn it!  
  
Chris: And I'm not done yet! Now I'll play one card face down and play Ekibyo Drakmord and equip it on your La Jinn! Now at the end of your second turn La Jinn will be destroyed and Ekibyo Drakmord will return to my hand!  
  
Rex: Damn it! My turn now... lets draw... YES I HAVE MY ULTAMITE CARD!!! YOU'RE DEAD NOW! I'll sacrifice La Jinn And Melchid to summon THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!!! That's not all, now you're Ekibyo Drakmord is destroyed! NOW RED EYES ATTACK HIS LADY ASSAILANT OF FLAMES!  
  
Chris: SHIT! DAMN...let's see what I got (I drew a Maryokutai card DAMN...well at least I have my face down card.) I'll end my turn.  
  
Rex: HAHAHA I'll play mystical elf in defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Chris: Ok (Trap hole...ok) I'll play three cards face down and Maryokutai in defense mode and end my turn!  
  
Rex: Stupid! Red Eyes attack!  
  
Chris: Wait I activate Waboku to block your attack! My turn now anyway...(YES ENCHANTED JAVELIN) I'll play 1 card face down. Your turn  
  
Rex: Now Red Eyes attack!  
  
Chris: I activate enchanted javelin so I get plus 2400 life points even though Maryokutai is destroyed!  
  
Chris: 3900 Rex: 1200  
  
Rex: God dammit! I'll play Ookazi to take off 800 of your life points!  
  
Chris: 3100 Rex: 1200  
  
Chris: Ok fine my turn (Graceful charity!) I activate Graceful charity! I'll discard 1 card and lets see (Change of heart and Aqua spirit! I can win on this turn!) I've won! First I'll play Aqua spirit in attack mode by removing a water monster in my graveyard from play, I'll remove Maryokutai! Aqua spirit's special ability allows me to change the battle position of one of your monsters for this turn! I'll change your mystical elf to attack mode! Then I'll play change of heart and take your Red eyes!  
  
Rex: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris: Yup! Now Red Eyes attack mystical elf!  
  
Chris: 3100 Rex: 0  
  
Rex: No you're just an AMETAUR!  
  
Chris: TOO BAD I WON! Rex: HERE ARE YOUR DAMN STAR CHIPS! Chris: Cool, six star chips! Amy: YEAH! CHRIS I CANT BELIEVE YOU WON!!! *Amy jumps up and hugs Chris* Chris: Whoa... a little too close ok? Tristan: Hey baby you can come onto my lap anytime you want! Chris: ...TRISBITCH!!!!! Tristan: What lets go! Chris: Fine with me!!! Amy and Tea: Oh god...  
  
*SWITCH: TONY*  
  
Pegasus: So, tell me about your world  
  
*Tony tells him about everything, the rules of yugioh, the TV show, blah blah blah*  
  
Pegasus: Hmm, yes, yes I see. I have decided!  
  
Tony: Decided? On what?  
  
Pegasus: You are my new successor! You will be the holder of the millennium eye now!  
  
Tony: Me?  
  
Pegasus: Yes you!  
  
*Pegasus removes his millennium eye*  
  
Pegasus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE IT HURRY!  
  
Tony: Got it!  
  
Pegasus: ...good good. It is hard to control...use your hatred to guide you...  
  
*Pegasus faints*  
  
*Tony puts on the millennium eye!*  
  
Tony: This power... is INCREDIBLE! Pegasus you were a fool to give this kind of power up! But don't worry, I'll use it for evil... just like you wanted me too...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Omg TONYS MORE EVIL THAN PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL PEOPLE.....EVIL!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
